Made by Hearts
by Kat114648
Summary: Riku never thought of love until he met Xion. This is a mixed up version of Days. Sometimes love is all you need to save someone


**This is my fanfic that takes place in Days. I mixed the story up a lot I think. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Riku walked along the bridge with the wind blowing at his hair.

Suddenly the wind stopped. He turned around to see a female member of organization 13 behind him.

"Who are you?!" Riku yelled at a member of organization 13.

She didn't say anything. She summed her keyblade. Riku looked shocked. Her keyblade looked just like Sora's.

She ran at him and tried to hit him with her keyblade. He jumped at the last second and missed her hit by an inch. The two were fighting for a hour when Riku knocked the girl to the ground. Riku turned around after fighting the member of organization 13.

"Where'd you get a fake keybalde?!" Riku asked. "My keyblade is not a fake!" The girl yelled at him. "Nether your eyes or mine can lie." He said grabbing her hood to see her. He pulled up his blind fold to see her black hair, her light pink lips, her pale skin, but he mostly looked at her eyes. Her eyes where as blue as the sea.

A new feeling hit him in the chest where his heart was and it felt light a fight sparked his heart. The girl felt something like a small shock of energy in her chest were her heart would have been. The feeling grew stronger the more Riku looked in her eyes and the shock in her chest became more when she looked into his eyes. Riku couldn't stand it. He looked away from the girl and ran.

"Who are you?" Riku asked as he ran through Twilight Town.

Xion failed her mission.

Saix was going to kill her. She felt it was best to just to let the rain fall on her face. She loved the way it felt on her skin but it wasn't that good this time. She couldn't forget the little shock she felt in her chest.

"XION!!" Called a voice behind her. She turned to see Roxas and Axel waving at her. "Hey." Xion said to them. Before anyone could say something Axel pulled the two teens to the castle were they lived.

"Come on! Mansex I mean Xemnas will kill us!" Axel said. "He can't feel you know." Roxas pointed out. "I repeat:," Axel started calmly "HE WILL KILL US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel yelled so loud that Roxas's hair blew a little.

Xion thought of the feeling that the boy had left her with. It puzzled her. "Xion? Xion. Xion!" Roxas yelled waking her from her dazed state of mind to see Axel moving his hand up and down in front of her face.

"Sorry." Xion said as the trio of friends started to walk to the castle. Xion was getting ready for her lexsher.

Riku was being the side of him nobody ever saw.

Freaking out.

With his blindfold on nobody code tell his eye were so big that the could come out of his sockets. He was run in his hands through his hair while walking back and forwarded all over his room.

"What is this feeling!" Riku screamed thinking it was a thing the room was sound proof. Riku still didn't know what to do. He decided to go to bed but the thoughts of the girl were still in his head. No matter what he did.

Riku dreamed that he was somewhere. A moon like heart hung above him in the sky. "The ruler will come soon." Said a voice somewhere. "Yes," said another voice like the two were having a conversation "Now that the spark as awoken." The voice said has the girl driving Riku crazy appeared on the ground. Riku looked at the small light on her chest. When he looked closer it was in the shaped like a heart. "At first a seed, then the roots will blossom into a heart." Both the voices said as where ever Riku was began to shatter into pieces as the girl fell into darkness.

Riku woke up in a shock.

He was gripping the sheets on his bed not knowing the girl he just dreamed of awoke to the same got out of bed and looked out the window. The girl was going to drive him crazy if he didn't learn more about the girl. "Who are you?" Riku asked thinking of the girl before going back to bed but could'ent sleep tell something in his head said "_Your falling in love_." Now that scared Riku like Hell. "I'm falling in…….WHAT!?!?" Riku yelled running his hand through his hair like crazy. "WHAT THE?!......." Riku yelled as Namine walked in. "Something wrong?" She asked. Riku said nothing but headed out on his mission not knowing the girl was in Twilight Town or what was to come……

* * *

**Review for Chapter 2!!!!! **


End file.
